


Next Stop, Perfection

by MetasActReon



Series: Hi-Jinx AU [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alice Angel Backstory, Anger, Bendy (mention), Evil Angel, Headcanon ideas, Ink, Susie Campbell is Alice Angel, Twisted Plans, dark puddles, tales of the studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: Alice escapes from the dark puddles, but just how much of a toll did the corrupted ink take on this precious angel?





	Next Stop, Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can't think of much to say here so... Enjoy... *insert eerie laugh*

   Alice cried, pulling herself out of the dark puddles by force of will power. She couldn’t believe they got her, she couldn’t believe those disgusting agents of the dark puddles had actually _killed her._ She had been doing so great, running from their deformed bodies, hiding in boxes and protecting herself.

   The studio... It had gone to hell ever since that demon showed up, bringing the attack of the dark puddles with him and they ruined everything she had going for her, love and fame.

   The angel gasped, realizing she was standing chest deep in ink. She scrambled and fell out of the fountain, smacking onto the ground. She rubbed her behind as she stood up. A tainted monster could be here in any moment. With a whimper, she quickly fetched a blanket off one of the couches and hid in the miracle station, wiping away liquid ink.

_    Why is this station so small? _

   Alice ignored the creeping unease and got herself as clean of the tainted ink as she could before sighing and absorbing the rest. She looked at her hands and froze. She had one too many fingers and... her hands were... they were black! Her white gloves were gone! 

   Holding down a gasp, for she could hear the sounds of a Piper walking around outside, she gently felt herself. Her normal toonish figure was... It was gone! She was disfigured! Human like, like- like that horrible disgusting excuse of an angel, Allison! She looked out and saw the Piper not far from the Little Miracle station and her vision seemed to go black and white as she burst out.

_    “MY PERFECTION! YOU TOOK IT! YOU DESTROYED ME!!!” _

   She yanked the pipe from the monster and slammed it on his head again and again, not giving him a chance to fight back. Once the monster was no more she straightened her back and swallowed, glancing around to make sure no one else besides the disgusting ink demon’s cutouts had seen her.

   She glanced back down at herself and noticed that she was melting. With a multi-voiced scream she stumbled back.  _ No, stop! Calm down, calm down. You’ve got this Susie -ALICE!- you’ve got this. _ Willing herself to hold together, she watched as her ink stopped running and started to take shape once more.

   “Ok, Alice, you’ve gotta keep yourself together. This isn’t going to work out if you... If you’re runny. Let’s...  _ do  _ something...” The humanistic toon began walking forward with purpose. She could feel her eye dripping and went to touch it. Her finger went inside her socket and made contact with liquid ink.

   With another scream, she stumbled down the few stairs she had already climbed, pulling her hand out of her eye. As she caught her breath from her panic, she realized she could...  _ see _ from her hand. She stared at the ink on her finger and slowly wiped it on the giant Boris plush. She stared at herself from the chest of the stuffed wolf.

   “That’s... freaky.”

   “But it’s useful, Alice! While- um... Let’s not say this out loud.”

_    While the demon has his eyes all over the studio, so easy to notice and destroy, we can have ours, hidden in the smudges and darkness of this studio. Who would ever suspect the small stain on the wall was watching them?  _

   The angel laughed to herself as she returned to climbing the stairs. Yes, she would keep an eye on everything, much better than that demon. She slipped through her angel path, making her way to her favorite level, level 9. It was only fitting that an angel was on cloud 9. That’s where her favorite safe-house was. But, how would she fix herself. Her body was unstable, and it was shaped so  _ horribly. _

_    The projectionist uses hearts. Yes, that’s right, the projectionist stays solid by stealing hearts from others.  _

   She shook her slightly melty foot back into shape, trying not to get too hung up on just how bad the situation was. Instead, Alice hummed a little song, swinging her new pipe with the melody. She’ll fix this just like she fixed being Alice Angel, by taking what is hers. And right now, she decided to claim the ink machine... and anyone who happened to intrude into this studio. 

   Why, it wouldn’t be fitting for an angel to fix herself with something _ tainted, _ wouldn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you have questions, comments, or just want to tell me things but feel they may not be appropriate here or would rather them be more private or anonymous, feel free to message or ask me things at my tumblr! Would you like to receive promos and or random headcanons as well as just general fan stuff from the stuff I am into? Follow my tumblr! My tumblr, where fans can further interact with me. http://metasactreon.tumblr.com  
> A huge thanks to https://www.wattpad.com/user/snowfox24 for beta reading this for me and helping me decide on a title.


End file.
